


Momo's Snack

by orphan_account



Category: UTAU
Genre: 2 Sentence Fiction, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-13
Updated: 2019-08-13
Packaged: 2020-08-20 15:58:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 21
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20230507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: 2 sentence fiction. Momo winced after she ate too many treats.





	Momo's Snack

I never created Momo Momone.

Momo winced after she ate too many treats. Vegetables caused her to feel queasy.

THE END


End file.
